


Moon

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Beta Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, First Full Moon, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3094541">Heart</a></p><p>Stiles' first full moon as a werewolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 - Moon  
> this is so short im sorry. im still not back to 100% and writing is kinda low on my list of priorities.  
> also this was straying real hard into mchaleinski territory and i had to keep pulling myself back and reminding myself that this was supposed to be sterek

Stiles flinched as the heavy metal snapped closed around his neck.

Scott put a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder. “You’ll be okay.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed quietly. He didn’t feel like he was going to be okay.

The sun had just set and the full moon was rising; Stiles could feel it in his bones and he was more on edge than he ever had been before.

Scott moved out of the way so Derek could fasten cuffs around Stiles’ wrists.

They were in the loft, partly because of convenience and partly because it was somewhere Stiles was familiar with and felt semi-comfortable in. 

Scott and Derek were securing him to one of the columns. When Derek was finished with his restraints, Stiles tested them. There was no give. That made him feel marginally better.

Derek put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder the same way Scott had. “Remember: try and focus on one thing.”

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

Derek took his hand off Stiles’ shoulder and, instead of moving back like Stiles expected, he shuffled even closer. Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ arm – under where the metal cuff sat – and lifted Stiles’ hand up. He pressed Stiles’ palm against his chest.

“One thing,” Derek repeated.

Derek’s heartbeat was strong under Stiles’ palm and he nodded again.

It was hard for Stiles to feel awkward about using Derek heartbeat to calm himself when Derek was actively encouraging it.

Over the past two weeks they had spent most of the free time Stiles had together. Even when Scott wasn’t around Derek dropped by to check on Stiles and help him in any way he could.

Derek let go of Stiles’ hand and moved back to sit next to Scott – just out of Stiles’ reach.

The three of them were settling in for what was shaping up to be an incredibly long night.

*

Stiles snarled and surged forward, trying to reach the other werewolves in front of him. The restraints still had no give to them.

Dimly he could hear them talking to him, but he didn’t care. He wanted them to shut up.

He wanted to rip them limb from limb.

He wanted to feel their bones crack in his hands.

He wanted to feel their throats yield under his fangs.

“Stiles, breathe.”

_Shut up!_

“We’re right here with you.”

_Shut up!_

“You can control it.”

_Shut up!_

_Shut up!_

_Shut up!_

“Shut up!”

He didn’t even realise he was screaming it out loud until Scott was in his face screaming back.

“Stiles!”

Stiles’ mouth snapped shut, his chest heaving with shaky breaths. His vision was filled with the red eyes of an alpha.

His alpha.

The moment of peace lasted until Scott’s eyes melted from red into warm chocolate brown again.

Stiles lunged forward again and this time Scott was close enough. Stiles’ claws caught the alpha in the arm.

In the back of his mind Stiles was horrified at himself for hurting Scott, but that was overpowered by the animalistic desire to run and hunt.

Derek pulled Scott back before Stiles could claw him again.

“Stiles!” The beta’s blue eyes didn’t have the same effect as the alpha’s red, so Stiles continued to snarl and swipe for the werewolves. “Focus!”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ right wrist in an iron grip. “Focus,” he repeated.

Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder when Scott was watching.

“You can do it,” Scott said.

 Stiles’ eyes flicked back to Derek, who was still staring intently at Stiles.

Derek brought Stiles’ hand up and laid it over his heart again. This time Stiles dug his claws into Derek’s skin, soaking his hand and Derek’s shirt with blood.

Scott moved to pull Stiles away from Derek, but Derek held up a hand indicating that the alpha should stay still.

“Focus,” Derek said slowly.

Stiles closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the sound of Derek’s heart.

Derek’s heartbeat was steady, despite the pain he was experiencing from Stiles’ claws. At least it was steady in comparison to Stiles’ own erratic and fast heartbeat.

They sat like that for a while – none of the werewolves were certain exactly how long. Derek kept his hand over Stiles’, holding the younger man’s hand to his chest until Stiles’ heart and breath clamed, and his features melted from his beta shift back into his human face.

Stiles’ claws retracted and he could feel Derek’s skin start to heal under his fingertips.

Derek brought his free hand up and cupped the side of Stiles’ face.

“I told you, you could do it,” Scott said. “I’m proud of you.”

Stiles looked up and gave Scott a tight smile. He was sore from the restraints and fighting with his own body, and his hands were covered with blood.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, looking from Scott to Derek.

“It’s okay,” the two other werewolves said at the same time.

Derek started to move back but Stiles grabbed the tattered and bloodied from of his shirt. “Please don’t,” he said. “Not yet.”

“Okay.” Derek put his hand back over Stiles’. He shifted so he was sitting more comfortably. “I’ll stay for as long as you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys, hopefully ill be able to get back on track and start posting some better stuff for the last nine days  
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
